memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Beta Chronology: 2260s
Can I request that The Disinherited be moved to 2267. There are several reasons why this request is being made: * Chekov is awkward when it comes to the bridge crew, and they in turn aren't used to Chekov. This leads Chekov to believe that he may be reassigned. * The novel mentions the recent adventure to Modala which took place in The Modala Imperative * The Modala Imperative features Chekov's first duty-shift on the bridge, which would fit rather nicely with the short story, Indomitable, which see Chekov temporarily assigned to bridge duty. * All in all, the three stories provide a nice trilogy regarding Chekov. He is assigned temporarily to the bridge in Indomitable, has a nervous first mission in The Modala Imperative, and then he is concerned about his place on the bridge being permanent in The Disinherited. --The Doctor 21:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a reasonable argument to me, the only note in the Pocket timeline was that it should occur before Gamesters of Triskelion, which it would still do moving back. -- 8of5 21:47, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, the reason for that is simply that an upcoming mission to Gamma II is mentioned. But, just because the Enterprise went to Gamma II in Gamesters, it doesn't mean that it didn't go before. But, I suppose the timeliners couldn't use the comic as a source so the Gamma II reference was the one they went on --The Doctor 21:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not familiar with any of the sources, so, what would be a stronger pull on when it should be placed, would its current placement be too late for Checkov’s concerns? Would it be too early if moved back to be talking about a forthcoming mission to Gamma II, what is the likelihood that they would visit Gamma II twice for whatever reason it is they visit it? -- 8of5 22:07, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the best place to put the adventure would be between The Modala Imperative, which takes place after Indomitable, and either before or after Catspaw. Now the stardate given at the end of the novel is 3034.1 so maybe after Catspaw. ::::With regards to the Gamma II mission, the planet is just an automated communications station that the Enterprise was going to check on, so presuming regular checks two visits is possible. --The Doctor 22:14, 28 January 2007 (UTC) =Year Divisions= I'm just wondering what the basis for dividing up TOS episodes into years is. I've looked at several sources, including Memory Alpha, Memory Beta, and several other timelines, but they all disagree when it comes to when a new year should come(in other words, between which two episodes should a year change occur). Any insight into this would be appreciated. --Mste0819 22:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :The basis of the chronology is the Pocket Books Timeline recently published in Voyages of Imagination. The year devides come from that, however that is just the basis and the chronolgy is going to expand with comics and games and open to movements if a good argument can made. -- 8of5 23:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :: Again, I've never seen the Pocket Books Timeline, so that doesn't help. I don't really have any arguments one way or the other; I was just wondering about the discrepancies I've seen. Thanks. --Mste0819 05:18, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well that's all I've got, I'm sure the timeliners have their reasons, stardates, sensiblely fitting stories into a year, seasonal references etc, but you would have to ask them. Whilst I think we can be flexible with the dates on our chronology we mightn't want to stray to far from the Pocket one as I imagine authors will use it as a reference for placements. If there are discrepancies on this site hopefully we can iron them out and at least get one set of dates as our official ones. -- 8of5 05:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =How Much for Just the Planet?= I believe that the TOS novel How Much for Just the Planet? should be placed a little later than it currently is. It's currently after the episode Spock's Brain, but in the novel the events of Whom Gods Destroy are mentioned. I think it was Charlotte Sanchez who talked about starship captains who had gone crazy, and Garth of Izar was her first example. The fact that he was the first to come to mind might also suggest that it had happened fairly recently, so I think the novel should be placed shortly after that episode.--Mste0819 22:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :As above, placement comes from Pocket Timeline, there only note on the placement is: "Story is set after The Omega Glory". I'm not familiar with book or even episodes so anyone else want to input on a potential move? -- 8of5 23:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I can't remember the book, apart from it being bad, but if the reference was about Garth going mad, then this occured before "Whom Gods Destroy" as his madness was what resulted in him being placed in Elba II in the first place. It was after this episode that Garth started to make a recovery and eventually be released as per Garth of Izar. --The Doctor 23:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::: Sorry, my bad. I was thinking that Garth went mad in Whom Gods Destroy. Its been a long time since I've seen the episode, so I forgot that he was already at the asylum in the episode. Thanks.--Mste0819 05:18, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Beneath the Skin Issue two of Blood Will Tell has bits some time before and after the episode. The bits before could potential be spread over years, however they could also fit in close together, so on that assumption there’s a period where the Klingon takes on Darvin’s identity (killing the real one) whilst the Lexington is en route to K-7 weeks before the epsiode and than a couple months before that there’s a period where he is being surgically altered. And after the episode, several months later Darvin is given back to the Klingons in a prisoner exchange. So any suggestions for placements of those three bits? --8of5 15:40, 24 May 2007 (UTC)